User blog:Sssssssshadowspringtrap/Draco
I promise this is the second to last OC blog post! Screen Shot 2018-03-29 at 6.45.42 PM.png|Draco Name: Draco Nicknames: Drake and Drac Age: 23 Gender: Male Sexuality: Homosexual Species: Lizard-fish hybrid ''' '''Height: 6’3 Weight: 160 lbs Family: Flora (Sister, 25, Alive), Alphys (Mother, 43, Alive), Undyne (Mother, 44, Alive) Relationships: Grillby (Huge Crush and Best Friend), Lora (Friend), Macey (Acquaintance), Frisk (Friend) ''' '''Status: Single AU Residence: Confectionarytale Home Residence: His house in Cotton Candy Land Occupation: Part Time Sentry, Part Time Janitor Grillby’s, and part time judge Mental Illnesses: N/A Themesong: Roots by Imagine Dragons Fears: Rejection, being alone, being in tight spaces, death, sickness, and insects Phobias: Claustrophobia and Entomophobia Powers: Flight, ability to control electricity, summon spears, and use Karmic Retributions (KR) Strengths: Draco keeps his calm under rough circumstances, he is able to control his emotions well, he can judge people very well when they enter the Judgement Hall, he is excellent at flying and controlling his powers. Draco doesn’t get too exhausted whil performing hand-to-hand combat though, which means he will usually fight with the spears he summons and throwing people and monsters at the walls and pillars in the judgement hall. Weaknesses: He gets exhausted pretty quickly while using magic so it isn’t his preferred method of attack. He lies excessively, he smokes a lot*, he typically give long and boring lectures about even the smallest equation or problem, he gets freaked out at even the smallest of bugs. He is also sometimes way too nosy. Likes: Draco loves to smoke, he enjoys drinking and getting drunk off of maple syrup mixed with chocolate, he loves hanging out with his sister and helping her make puzzles and quizzes. He also likes going into Sugar Cube Falls to relax and think. He likes to make fun and talk bad about himself at times. Dislikes: He hates it when his sister makes him give over his cigarettes, he honestly despises anything that has to do with Underlust and Undertail”, he hates it when Frisk resets the timeline and kills his friends, he also kinda hates going into Melted Carmel. He hates it when his sister lectures him. Personality Draco, for the most part, is pretty laid-back and easy going. He is known to make puns and jokes everyday, which annoys his older sister a lot. If you take away his cigarretts, then he’ll be mad at you for the rest of the day or week. He’s extremely pessimistic, he is kind and generous. He curses a lot in terms of Confectionarytale`, he is not afraid to make the snarky or smart remark and will gladly insult anyone who is bullying you. He is pretty mischevious and very very sarcastic. He is usually the first one who kills the humans who fall underground unless instructed not to or because of a promise that was made. Bio Draco was “born” on January 19th 199x and is Flora’s younger brother by 2 years. He was born in Sugar Cube Falls and lived a pretty happy life. Alphys taught Draco all about science and how to make very simple machinces, Alphys also introduced Safe For Work anime to Draco but Draco never really liked anime. Undyne trained Draco in hand-to-hand combat and magic. Draco became skilled in his magic abilities over the years, except he became tired quickly when using magic. He and his sister became very close despite being complete polar opposites. He always had a small hatred towards humans because the humans trapped everyone underground. At the age of 18 he moved out of Sugar Cube Falls and moved to Cotton Candy Land with his sister. Eventually, he started to despise humans even more once word got around that Patience and Integrity got out and started killing. It was around the time that Integrity killed the 6th monster that he started smoking. It was more or less a way to cope with all the death and heartache. At the age of 21, Draco noticed that Lora went missing. He called up Macey to ask where she was but Macey had no idea where she was. He had vaguely remembered that Lora had ran from the woods in a panic and covered in blood, he ran to Lora and tried to ask her what happened but he recieved no response. Lora pushed Draco out of the way and ran inside her house. He had sighed, lit up a cigarette, and walked back to his house trying to convince himself that she was ok. Currently, he lives with his older sister trying so hard to forget the event that happened 2 years prior. He was hired as judge a year after the event happened. HP: 20 AT: 15 DF: 15 *The cigarettes in the underground are magic and can’t harm him. ' '”He knows about alternate universes and timelines, but he can’t visit them unless someone opens a portal to them. ' '’ People in Confectionarytale don’t curse a lot (which goes for pretty much everyone) because they don’t want too. Cursing a lot in Confectionarytale would be a curse word per every second-third scentence or so. Category:Blog posts